


From The Boxcar To The Fire Escape

by captainamergirl



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, If Lucky never died, LL2 remembered, minor crossover, teenage dreams realized
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 06:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Liz and Lucky's new beginning.





	From The Boxcar To The Fire Escape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BuchananScorpioFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuchananScorpioFan/gifts).

> This little drabble takes place in SoHo in the late 90's. What if Lucky and Liz got to live out their teenage dreams together, the way they planned? Happy reading!
> 
> P.S. There is a minor crossover from the long-canceled soap, The City, in this. I know most haven't seen that show, but I was inspired here so give it a chance please! LOL

**From the Boxcar to the Fire Escape**  
  
“And this,” the building manager, a scruffy, friendly man in his late forties named Buck, said, “is _your place.”_  
  
Elizabeth looked at Lucky with an eager little smile as they stood with hands clasped together. “This is really it, Lucky!” she said. “We’re about to see our little place for the first time.”  
  
“Want to do the honors?” Buck asked, holding up a bronze key ring. Elizabeth nodded and she took the key that was proffered to her. She slid it into the lock and pushed back the door. The breath left her lungs for a moment as she got her first look at the huge white expanse that made up the living room.  
  
_“Ohmigod,”_ she said as she and Lucky moved inside and stared in wide-eyed wonder at the fully furnished apartment. It was sleek and modern, and classy as could be. The décor screamed “upscale”. Elizabeth decided she would toss a raggedy throw pillow here and there to make it appear more "homey"; and she'd hang up some of her favorite pieces on the stark wide walls, but otherwise, it was total perfection just the way it was.  
  
Lucky smirked. “You were saying something about our ‘little’ place.”  
  
“Okay, so it’s _giant,”_ Elizabeth said, throwing her arms out as if to draw all of the wonder inside of herself where she could hold onto the images forever.  
  
“Nothing too good for friends of Tracy Quartermaine,” Buck said. Elizabeth had forgotten for a moment that he was still there.  
  
Elizabeth and Lucky snickered. “Right. Friends of Tracy,” Lucky said, pretty lips twitching in a knowing smile.  
  
“Anyway, I’ll let you two get settled in. If you need anything, I’ll be manning the bar downstairs tonight.”  
  
“Thank you,” Lucky and Elizabeth said in unison. Buck set the key to the apartment on the table in the entryway. As soon as he was gone, Elizabeth hurled herself into Lucky's arms.  
  
“I love it! I love it here!” Elizabeth enthused. She peppered Lucky’s face and neck with kisses. “Pinch me! Tell me I’m not dreaming.”  
  
“I’m not going to pinch you, Elizabeth. I’d never leave a mark on you.”  
  
Elizabeth snuggled into his lean chest. “But you have, Lucky - you’ve left the best kind of mark on my heart and soul. I’m yours, and you’re mine, and we're going to be together for always.”  
  
“I really like the sound of that.”  
  
“I’ll be honest with you. I was half-convinced we’d never make it out here. I thought we’d never escape Port Charles and all of its memories and pitfalls, and get to live out our future the way we choose, but here we are!”  
  
“Here we are,” Lucky said, “at the hour of our greatest happiness.”  
  
“Mmm, I like that, Lucky,” she murmured. “You should put that line in a song.”  
  
“Maybe I just will.”  
  
Elizabeth kissed him gently on the mouth. “We’re going to be really happy here; I just know it.”  
  
“I believe it. I figure we’ve had more than our fair share of drama and heartache and now-”  
  
“Now we get to enjoy the hour of our greatest happiness,” she said. “Seriously, put that in a song.”  
  
“I’m definitely considering it.”  
  
Elizabeth intertwined their fingers and they walked around the place, exploring. There were two bedrooms - one of which Lucky insisted would become her art studio - and one and a half bathrooms; plus a beautiful chrome and cream kitchenette. Elizabeth could imagine them sitting in there on cold mornings; fingers wrapped tightly around warm, oversized coffee mugs, just sipping away and talking about life.  
  
“We owe Emily big time for this,” Elizabeth said. “She used all of her sweetest charm to get grumpy Tracy to accept our small bid on the place. It’s so beautiful here that I feel stupid for ever being even a little bit sad that we’re not moving into the quaint little hole in the wall flat in Greenwich Village we planned on.”  
  
“Are you sure you like this apartment?”  
  
“Lucky, I saw a swimming pool, jacuzzi, and coffee bar just on the way to the elevator. _Trust me_ \-- I _more_ than like it,” she said. “Besides, anywhere you are, is where I belong.”  
  
They kissed again before walking outside. They leaned against the railing of the fire escape, Lucky’s arms wrapped securely around her tiny waist. “What a view!” Elizabeth said.  
  
“The best,” Lucky said, watching her under his long eyelashes. She knew he wasn’t looking at the New York high rises; he was looking straight at her and seeing into her heart.  
  
She giggled. “Lucky, I’m so happy,” she said, enjoying the warmth of his embrace. “Can we stay in this moment forever -- freeze it in time somehow?”  
  
“We don’t have to,” Lucky said. “This is just the beginning for us. We have so many more amazing moments yet to come.”  
  
“You’re right.”  
  
“Say that again.”  
  
“I said, _you’re right,_ Lucky Spencer. We’re a permanent lock and nothing will ever come between us.”  
  
“Not a thing.” He nuzzled her cheek.  
  
“Look at that sunset! It’s amazing. I think I want to put off unpacking our stuff for awhile and paint. What do you think?”  
  
“I say, go for it.”  
  
“Will you sing to me?”  
  
“Of course, if that's what you want.”  
  
"It's what I want."  
  
She followed him inside. He retrieved his guitar case while she hunted around for her art supplies. They were back out on the fire escape in no time; their legs dangling over the metal siding.  
  
Lucky crooned a soft, melodic number and she painted his picture as he did so. He sat in a shaft of fading sunlight. She knew exactly what she’d call this new portrait...  
  
_Happiness._


End file.
